Jealousy
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Just another random short story that was bugging me. It will not be more than a couple of chapters depending on whether anyone wants to read more... Bella sees Jake with another girl and her jealousy is piqued. What will she do? Set sometime in Eclipse AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part One**

Bella was just coming out of the library in Forks when she spotted them; her best friend Jacob Black was unmistakable. He towered above everyone and all eyes were on him as he strolled causally down the street. Bella's eyes wandered to the petite girl walking alongside him. All she could see was the back of the girl's head, her shiny black hair running like a river down her back. Her hands gripped tightly to the book she was carrying as she watched Jacob lean down and whisper intimately into his companion's ear. An unexpected surge of jealousy ran through Bella's veins. She was supposed to have been spending the day in La Push with her best friend, but he had cancelled at the last minute, claiming that his dad needed his help on some secret project. Now she knew what that so called project was. Angry tears pricked at her eyes as she continued to watch them walk off into the distance.

A cold hand on her arm brought her out of her reverie as Edward asked her if she was feeling alright. She managed to turn her lips up into a smile in order to reassure him. "Nothing's wrong, we better get back I need to study."

"Of course my love, I will coach you on anything you don't understand. I know that you struggle to keep your writing legible at times." He said without a hint of irony.

Bella looked at him and an irritated expression crossed her face before she managed to reign herself in. "If you say so," she replied. She allowed him to lead her by the arm back to the silver Volvo, her mind still whirling with images of Jacob with another girl.

XXXXXX

Bella looked at herself in the mirror; she was wearing her usual outfit of a shirt and an old ratty pair of jeans. She was going to be spending the day with Jacob; he had contacted her the night before and asked if she wanted to hangout in La Push for the day. Edward had not been happy when she had cancelled their date to go and spend time with her best friend. The thought of another day listening to Edward's sleep inducing musical compositions was enough to persuade her to high tail it to La Push instead. It would also be her chance to grill Jacob about the girl she had spotted him with in Forks that day.

She examined herself again; the girl he had been with had been wearing a skirt and heels. Bella hated wearing anything like that but her jealousy once again clouded her good judgment. She rummaged around in her wardrobe and pulled out the sweater dress her mom, Renee, had sent her for Christmas. It was low cut and had a matching set of heels to go with it. Bella had not dared to wear anything like that before because she usually tripped up in any sort of high heeled shoe, but today she was going to show Jacob that she was not just a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl.

XXXXXX

Jacob did not even look up when he heard Bella enter the garage. Her familiar scent washed over him and he told himself not to appear too eager at her visit. He was tired of making a fool of himself where she was concerned. He had written up a list of rules to follow and the first one was not to run over and hug her like he always did. He was going to appear cool if it killed him, damn it.

Bella stared at his broad, muscular back as she cleared her throat to get his attention. Jacob did not even turn around; he just kept his head under the hood of the Rabbit, intent on whatever part he was fixing. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, why wasn't he running over to give her the usual bear hug he greeted her with? "Jacob I am here," she snapped.

"Duh, Bells I know. Give me a chance to finish what I am doing." he mumbled in reply, forcing himself not to run over like an idiot and fling his arms around her.

Bella felt an irrational anger surge through her. The images of the young girl walking by Jacob's side kept taunting her, she yanked down the low scoop neck of the sweater dress and stumbled her way over to him, unfortunately Bella's natural clumsiness reasserted itself as one of the heels caught on a loose stone. She went tumbling forward and fell right into Jacob who managed to spin around in time to catch her. His eyes opened wide as they travelled the length of her body, taking in the sexy dress that she was wearing along with the high heels that accentuated her lithe legs. His list flew out of his head as he pulled her into a bear hug and buried his head in her shoulder, breathing her in. Bella smiled in satisfaction, everything was once again right in her world.

XXXXXX

Jacob was trying his best not to keep staring at Bella's chest. The neck line of her dress was getting lower by the second as she was talking to him. He still couldn't get over the fact that she was even wearing a dress as well as those sexy high heels. A stupid grin lit up his face as he watched her cross her legs and fidget nervously. God, she was so sexy...

"Jake, did you hear me?" Bella demanded as she saw his stupefied expression. What was up with him? He seemed like he was on another planet.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter with you? I suppose you're thinking about that girl, right?" She asked him miserably, her hands wringing together in agitation.

"What girl?" Jacob said absently his eyes riveted on her heaving chest and long legs.

"Don't play games, Jake. I saw you." Bella pulled at the neckline of her sweater dress revealing a hint of the lacy bra underneath. Jacob's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Saw me? No, I think you have the wrong guy..." He replied, not listening to her. His hormones were on overdrive as his eyes watched her every move. Why was she wearing this dress? Was she getting fun out of torturing him in this way? Jeez, he as a teenage guy after all. There was only so much he could take.

"Don't lie to me Jake. I saw you walking down the street in Forks with that hussy." Bella said fiercely walking toward him and jabbing a finger in his chest.

"I was?" he said as his he finally looked at her beautiful face. A big grin crossed his face as he saw how jealous she seemed. It had finally occurred to him who she was talking about. He decided to use this to his advantage.

"Don't play dumb Jake. I saw you drooling over that woman. So much for being in love with me, liar..." she yelled at him.

Jacob crossed his arms and gave her a smug grin. "Well you told me to move on..."

"Not onto some sort of hussy..." Bella retorted, yanking at the neckline of the dress. It was itchy and making her feel uncomfortable.

"Well I have had plenty of offers, Bells. I thought I would check one of them out and I must say she was very attentive, if you catch my drift." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I see, well I won't stand in your way...see you around, Jacob." Bella tried to appear dignified as she staggered away from him, trying to keep upright on the unfamiliar heels.

Once again she took a tumble and it was Jacob's fast reflexes that saved her. He yanked her back against his heated chest, wrapping his arms around her. "Where are you going?"

"Home, why don't you call your girl and spend time with her, I am just in the way..." she muttered.

Jacob spun her around until their lips were inches apart. Bella could feel his warm breath touch her skin as he regarded her thoughtfully. "My girl is here..." he whispered.

Bella stared up at him as she saw the desire shining from his eyes. What should she do now?

_**A/N-Mmmm...What should Bella do? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealousy**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Two**

The seconds ticked by as they remained motionless, staring at each other. Each one hoping the other would make the first move. Bella was battling with her hormones, Jacob looked so handsome and the heated desire shining from his dark eyes was adding fuel to her fire. She saw his eyes flick briefly from her face down toward her chest, not realizing he now had a good view of her lacy bra as the scoop neckline of the dress dipped lower. Her breathing became more rapid as her hormones won and she found her hands sliding around his neck and her body pressing itself to his hot one.

Jacob wasted no time in taking advantage, his strong muscular arms wrapped around her tightly and he hauled her up against him causing her high heels to slip off of her feet. With one last lustful look between them they both moved forward at the same time and their lips crashed together as their ardour pushed their emotions into overdrive. Bella slid her fingers into Jacob's thick, black hair tugging at the silky strands as she had sometimes dreamed of doing. Her mouth moved instinctively with his as one of his hands slid down her back and anchored her to his body, giving her no chance of escape, not that she wanted to.

Feeling the girl of his dreams pressed against him and matching his fierce kisses drove Jacob wild. Never in his life had he ever experienced anything like this. He had lots of sexy dreams, where Bella had been the star but the actual sensation of having her kiss him and run her hands over his skin was something entirely different. He parted her lips with his tongue and their breaths mingled as the kiss intensified. Bella whimpered softly as she continued to move her mouth with his fervently, getting lost in the rapture of the first real kiss she had ever had.

The sound of a cell phone ringing made them pull apart, chests heaving as they both panted heavily. The melodic notes of the lullaby that Edward had written for her echoed around the garage making Jacob growl in irritation and Bella wince.

"What the hell is that crap?" He muttered.

Bella felt the tell tale blush creep up her cheeks. She was mortified that she had allowed herself to get so out of control. She padded over to her abandoned backpack in her bare feet and rummaged around inside until she pulled out the expensive silver cell phone that Edward had given to her. She had protested heavily at the time, she hated being given expensive gifts but he had insisted it was so he could keep her safe. The lullaby reached its crescendo when she finally flipped it open and answered the call.

"Hello..." she gasped.

"Bella, my love, are you alright? You sound out of breath." Edward's concerned voice vibrated through the phone.

"Err...I'm fine," Bella replied, feeling extremely flustered. "What do you want?"

"Just missing you love. I wondered whether you were ready to come back home..." he purred.

Bella frowned. "I have only just got here..." she replied, harsher then she intended.

"I know but I thought maybe you would take advantage of my call so that you could escape..."

Jacob had heard enough. The more he heard Edward's nasally tones trying to persuade his Bells to leave, the angrier he got. He marched over to Bella and snatched the phone out of her hand. Bella squeaked in surprise at his sudden move and watched as he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Bella, Bella, why don't you answer me? Bella?" Edward demanded.

"Listen leech, get a life...oh dear you can't can you." Jacob yelled down the phone.

"Jacob put Bella back on right now." Edward ordered, his voice no longer wheedling.

"Erm...let me think about it for a second? You know what, no. Bye bloodsucker." Jacob snapped the phone shut cutting off Edward mid flow. He grinned to himself as he threw the silver phone over his shoulder and heard it smash onto the concrete floor. "Now where were we?" he said to Bella, holding out his arms invitingly.

Bella stared up at him, her mouth hanging open. "You just broke my phone..."

Jacob shrugged. "So? The douche was getting in the way."

Bella reached up and tried to smooth her wild hair down. She adjusted the itchy dress, covering up her chest much to Jacob's disappointment and walked carefully over to her abandoned heels, slipping them on. She felt an irrational anger at both Jacob and Edward. Her total loss of control around her hot best friend had taken her by surprise. Heat flushed up her body making her skin tingle as she remembered the way his mouth moved against hers and the feel of his hands touching her skin.

"Ugh stop it Jacob..." she suddenly yelled at him, flinging one of her high heels in his direction.

"Stop what?" he asked as he caught her shoe in his hand before it hit him.

"Everything, you just can't do that because it's not right..." she shot back at him making no sense whatsoever.

"Huh," he replied in confusion.

"What about that girl?" Bella took off the other high heeled shoe and strode over to him in her bare feet.

"Girl?"

"Stop playing games with me, Jake." Bella yelled up at him, why did he have to be so freaking tall?

Jacob raised one eyebrow; he loved it when Bella got riled up. Jealousy was written all over her face and it seemed to have made her completely forget about the bloodsucker's phone call. He decided to play on her emotions; maybe she would kiss him again?

"Oh THE GIRL..." he said causally. "What about her Bells? Why does it bother you who I see?"

"BOTHER ME," she screamed at him, poking him in the chest with the heel of one of her shoes. "YOU KISSED ME. YOU ARE A ROGUE JACOB BLACK."

Jacob snorted with laughter at her choice of words. "Rogue? Seriously Bells you have been hanging around with the centuries old bloodsucker for too long. You kissed me if I recall. I had to prise you off."

Bella's anger boiled over, he was so infuriating. She turned on her heel and began marching out of the garage in her bare feet, wincing when a stone hit the underside of her foot. Why had she worn this stupid dress and those heels? Oh yes because she was a moron, that's why. She cursed her own stupidity as she continued on toward the house, the low scoop neck of the dress slipping down one shoulder. The cold air made her shiver and she felt the easy tears prick at her eyes.

She had not walked too far before Jacob caught up with her and literally swept her off her feet. She began to protest as he carried her bridal style the rest of the way to the front door. "Don't be an idiot, Bells. You'll rip your feet to shreds, just let me carry you."

Bella settled in his arms and allowed him to take her inside the house before gently putting her back onto her two feet. They had both had a chance to calm down and Bella gave him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry." she apologised.

Jacob reached out and took her hand."I'm sorry too..." he said, giving her his special smile that he reserved only for her.

Bella was just about to say something when a female voice called out. "Is that you Jakey boy? Where have you been? I don't like to be kept waiting..."

She watched in horror as the petite girl, with the long, black hair that she was sure was the same one she had seen accompanying Jacob in town that day strolled into view. The girl was carrying a pair of Jacob's jeans and had come from the direction of his room.

"Oh there you are. You are such a..." the girl began to speak before she caught sight of Bella standing next to Jacob. "Oh, hello..."

"I don't believe it..." Bella said brokenly, looking up at Jacob. "You really played me today, didn't you?"

Jacob seemed confused. "What are you talking about now?"

"The hussy that has just come out of your bedroom no less..." Bella snapped, once again losing control.

The girl put her hands on her hips and glared over at Bella. "Excuse me? What did you just call me? Who the hell do you think you are?" She demanded.

Bella turned her wrath onto the girl. "I am supposed to be his best friend. It looks like he has been using us both, but then you obviously have the mental capacity of a piece of wood. He is all yours."

"Jake, what the hell is this mad woman talking about? I swear your friends get weirder every time I come home for a visit. I still haven't forgotten Embry putting that frog in my bath. I still owe him for that one. You can do your own washing brother, I am sick of clearing up your mess..." The girl said irritably as she threw the jeans at Jacob.

Jacob grinned. "Sorry Rach, Bells is having a bad day. Ignore her."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh I intend to, don't worry."

Bella stared between the two of them, her mouth moving but no sounds coming out. Sister, Rachel, brother...the words resounded in her head as she realized she had made a huge fool of herself. The mystery girl was Jacob's sister, Rachel Black. She raised her head and gaped at Rachel, trying to get the words out to apologise.

"Why are you staring at me with your mouth open, girlfriend? Are you having a fit?" Rachel asked, wondering what her brother was doing hanging out with such a strange girl.

"I...I...I'm sorry I called you a hussy. I...I thought you...I..." Bella babbled, her face heating up with shame.

"Looks like you have found yourself a keeper there Jakey boy. She suits your dumb ass perfectly." She said with disgust as she walked away leaving the two of them alone.

XXXXXX

Jacob felt guilt wash over him as he saw Bella hang her head and hide behind her long hair. He shouldn't have pushed her so far. Reaching out he placed a finger under her chin and made her lift her head. "Hey, look Bella I'm sorry. I took things too far."

Bella gazed up at him sadly, her chocolate brown eyes luminous with unshed tears."No I managed to make a fool of myself all on my own." she murmured. "I think it's time I went home."

Panic flashed in Jacob's eyes, he didn't want her to go. Once she was back home under the bloodsucker's influence he may never get another chance to make her see how good they were together. He needed to make her see that she loved him too. "You can't go, I...I...made erm...dinner. Yeah I cooked and everything."

Bella tears stopped as she regarded him carefully. "You can't cook. You burn water." she said disbelievingly.

Jacob felt a bit insulted by this proclamation. She was right, but still..."I have everything already prepared. You don't wanna leave me to eat on my lonesome, do you?" he gave her one of his endearing smiles.

Bella was a sucker for Jacob's special smiles and puppy dog eyes. She pulled her messy her hair away from her face and twisted it into a knot on top of her head. She tried to adjust the dress as she was beginning to feel a bit over exposed.

"Jake, if I stay, have you got an old t-shirt that I could put over this dress. I feel a bit chilly." She asked.

Jacob stared at the low neck line of the dress and sighed regretfully. He would miss the view but if it meant Bella stayed. "Yeah, of course."

Bella smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks. I can't wait to see what you have made." she said eagerly.

Jacob chuckled nervously. "Neither can I. Give me a minute." He rushed into the kitchen and saw the ready packed picnic basket that Rachel had prepared. He peeked inside; wow she had really outdone herself. It all smelled delicious. Bells would be impressed.

Rachel was going out on a date with Paul Lahote, Jake's least favourite pack brother. They had met a couple of days ago and were already sickeningly glued to each other's hips. He felt a brief twinge of guilt about _borrowing _his sister's carefully packed picnic, but this was an emergency. His love life depended on it. Jacob picked up the basket and made his way back to Bella, ready to carry out the next part of his plan.

_**A/N-Did this come across okay? Does anyone want another chapter? Nikki **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Hey everyone, thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter, I have read and loved them all! :) I have been busy studying for my exams today so I have not been able to reply personally but I have edited this chapter for you all to read. Thanks for the support. Nikki **_

**Part Three **

Bella slipped on the oversized t-shirt and used her belt to nip it in at the waist. She felt much better now that the dress was covered. Jacob was hovering by the door to his room impatiently. "You look great, Bells...now let's go." he said hurriedly.

"What's the rush? I need some shoes; I can't go tramping around in those high heels I will have an accident. Do you think that Rachel would lend me a pair of hers?" Bella asked hopefully.

Jacob glanced behind him; he really wanted to get out of the house before his sister realized he had nabbed her carefully prepared picnic. He racked his brains trying to think of a solution to his current dilemma.

"Are you alright, Jake? You seem jumpy. Do you think you could ask...?"

Jacob shook his head. "No...err I don't think Rach's shoes would fit you. She has huge feet." he blurted out.

Bella looked bewildered. "Big feet? She is very petite Jake, I hardly think so."

"Oh yeah she does, honestly they are like canoes. She could walk on water with her feet, she would never sink." He gave Bella a weak smile.

"Okay if you say so. I guess I will just try my best and walk in the heels." Bella replied uncertainly.

"No honey, pass me your shoes. I have an idea." Jacob suddenly said holding out his hands.

"Okay, here they are..." Bella handed him the shoes and watched in horror as he snapped the heels off both of them easily.

"There you go, they are flat now." he said cheerfully, giving them back to her.

"You broke them..." Bella gazed at the ruined shoes in her hands.

Jacob's head snapped around as he heard Rachel coming back into the house. He really needed to get Bella and the borrowed picnic out of there. "Put them on Bells, we really need to go."

Bella sighed as she bent down and slipped the shoes on her feet. At least they were a bit easier to walk in. As soon as the shoes were on her feet, Jacob caught hold of her hand and dragged her after him, practically running out of the front door.

"What's the rush?" Bella yelled at him as he put his arm around her waist and half carried her toward the garage.

"No rush, I just can't wait to eat. I'm starving. I thought we could take my bike." he suggested.

"Alright, I have missed riding the bikes. "Bella sighed. Edward would never have allowed her to pursue such a dangerous activity.

"Awesome, I'll strap the basket to the back and you ride behind me. Come on Bells we really need to get a move on." he muttered as loud yelling could be heard coming from the vicinity of the house.

"Isn't that Rachel calling you?" Bella asked as she straddled the bike and put her arms around his waist. Jacob became distracted as his eyes focused on her exposed thighs. The dress had ridden up her legs as she made herself comfortable.

"Err no I think she is singing. She does that occasionally. My sister is kinda strange." he said distractedly. Bella was really testing his limits. He tore his eyes away from her legs and kick started the bike.

"Singing? Jake you're the one acting weird all of a sudden it sounds like she is...aargh!" Bella screeched as Jacob suddenly took off on the bike. She gripped his waist tightly with her arms and leaned her head on his broad back as they shot out of the garage and past his sister who was shaking her fist at them and shrieking. Bella couldn't make out the words, the loud roar of the bike drowned out Rachel's voice.

XXXXXX

They reached First beach within a matter of minutes. Jacob steered the bike expertly and turned off the engine as he placed it on the kickstand. "I thought we could eat the picnic by the old driftwood log. It's more peaceful at that end of the beach."

Bella scrambled ungracefully off the back of the bike and pushed tendrils of hair out of her face. She was glad she had tied it up earlier; otherwise it would now be a tangled mess after their quick getaway. Pulling down the skirt of the dress and adjusting the t-shirt she gazed up at Jacob. He had a guilty look written all over his face. It must have something to do with his sister. Why else would Rachel be shaking her fist at them as they left? She regarded him thoughtfully.

"Jake, what's going on? Why did you need to leave so suddenly? Rachel looked extremely pissed?" She ventured to ask.

Jacob untied the picnic basket and carried it easily. "Nothing's wrong. Please I just want to spend some quality time with my best friend, okay."

Bella could hear the strained tone in his voice and decided to drop the subject. He was right; it would be nice just to spend some time alone together, just Jake and Bells. She gave him an encouraging smile and rested her hand on his arm. "Come on then, let's go."

Jacob gave her a relieved smile in return as he led the way toward the driftwood log that was their special place. Jacob shook the picnic blanket out as Bella began to unload the basket. Her jaw dropped as she gazed at each item that she pulled out. The smell of the chocolate cake that was the last piece she carefully lifted out of the basket made her mouth water.

"You made this, Jake?" She asked him in wonder as she began to lift the lid of the plastic container to get a closer look.

Jacob gave her a sunny grin, pleased with her reaction. It was worth all the hassle he was going to get from his sister to see the delight on Bella's face. "Yeah, all my own work." he boasted proudly.

A strange expression passed over Bella's face as she studied the cake carefully. "I see you iced the cake too and wrote a message on the top..." she said quirking an eyebrow at him.

Jacob stiffened. "I did? I mean yeah...there is no end to my talents." he replied faintly.

Bella placed the cake on the picnic blanket and gave him a rueful smile. "Oh Jake you should have told me how you felt..." she gave a mournful sigh.

"Felt? Huh...you know how I feel about you, Bells..." Where was she going with this?

Bella shook her head and looked at him sadly. "It's okay Jake. I understand everything now. I always thought that you disliked him but now I see you were hiding your feelings all along."

"Him? Bells, what are you talking about?" He demanded.

A sly grin crossed Bella's face as she pointed down to the top of the chocolate cake. "Read the message..." she said playfully.

Jacob leaned closer and glanced down at the cake. Scrawled across the top in pink icing were the words.

_To my darling Paulie,_

_I am all yours,_

_From your little love bunny_

Jacob felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment as he glanced back over to Bella and saw her trying to contain her laughter.

"That was Rachel's picnic wasn't it?" Bella gasped out as she began giggling at the mortified expression on Jacob's face. "Aww my little love bunny..." She reached out and pinched his cheek.

"Very funny Bells, ha ha..." he mumbled.

"Oh come on Jake that was hilarious. No wonder your sister was so mad." Bella began to laugh in earnest and she fell back on the blanket holding her stomach as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Jacob felt his own mirth bubbling up as he suddenly straddled her and began to tickle her sides mercilessly. Bella thrashed about wildly begging him to stop as their shared laughter echoed through the air.

"Jake, I can't take it..." she gasped out.

Jacob finally showed her mercy and stopped tickling her. He hovered above her, a wide smile on his face. Their breathing slowly calmed down as they looked at each other, neither willing to move away. Ever so slowly Jacob leaned down and inclined his head toward hers. Bella found her eyes drifting closed as she felt his lips press down onto hers. For the second time that day they shared a kiss. This one was different, not so urgent or rough. Their mouths moved gently as they took their time to savour the experience. Bella's hands slipped around Jacob's neck as he stroked her face softly over and over. It was a kiss full of love and when they parted, the words spilled effortlessly from Bella's lips.

"I love you..."

XXXXXX

Jacob pulled Bella up from the ground and wrapped her in his arms. His head rested on her shoulder as he took a moment to take in what she had just said. He couldn't believe that she had spoken the three words he had so wanted to hear from her. The whole day had been completely crazy and surreal as they had both lurched from one misunderstanding to another. He needed to know this was not another one.

"Tell me again, Bella..." he whispered.

Bella let out a sigh and breathed out her confession for a second time."I love you..."

Jacob raised his head from her shoulder and gazed into her brown eyes. "I love you too, you know that..." he said earnestly.

"I know, I have always known..." she stroked his cheek. Jacob leaned forward to kiss her again but she placed a finger over his lips.

"Why can't I kiss you?" he asked in confusion.

"I need to go and tell Edward. I am not going to start something with you while I am involved with him. It is not fair to either of you." She explained.

Jacob gave an irritated sigh. "Well call him from my house and just dump his ass. Then we can get back to the good stuff."

Bella shook her head. "No, I need to tell him in person. I owe him that."

"You're not changing your mind, are you?" he asked her hesitantly.

"No...Things have not been the same since Edward came back. I have been struggling for a long time to try and make it work with him. He betrayed my trust and of course there was you..." Bella bit her lip as she confessed to how she had really been feeling the last few weeks. "I have tried to ignore how I felt about you but when I thought I saw you with another girl that day, my jealousy shocked me. I can't deny who I am really in love with anymore. I need to officially end things with him, Jake. I need the closure. Please understand?"

Jacob didn't like it but he understood her reasons. "Okay, if that's what you need to do. I want to be there Bells. I really don't trust him..."

"Alright..." she agreed reluctantly. "But you stay outside while I talk to him."

Jacob gazed at her for a moment and nodded. There was no way he was going to leave her alone in a room with the bloodsucker. He let her believe that he agreed to her plan; once they were all together there was no way he was going to leave her side...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! Nikki **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealousy **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-This story is just a bit of fun. I hope you are all still enjoying. Thanks Nikki! :)**_

**Part Four**

Jacob parked the bike up a street away from Bella's house. The last thing they needed was for Charlie to see his daughter riding what he termed as a 'death machine.' He helped Bella off the back of the bike and they strolled hand in hand toward her house. They had avoided going home to his house, he was not in the mood to face his sister's wrath and he was determined to get the leech out of the way so that he and Bella could carry on where they left off.

As they approached the Swan house they could see Charlie on his hands and knees scraping something off of the front driveway. "What is your dad doing?" Jacob asked curiously.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea..."

A rather horrible smell hit them both at the same time as they finally reached Charlie, they could hear Bella's dad mumbling to himself. "Damn dogs..."

"Dad, what are you doing?" Bella enquired, though the rank smell had already given it away.

"Clearing up dog mess..." he grouched as he shovelled the last lot in the plastic refuse sack. "For such a small dog it certainly manages to leave behind a lot of dung."

Jacob and Bella exchanged a confused look, although his enhanced hearing could already hear yapping coming from the house. "Have you got a dog, Charlie?"

Charlie groaned as he scrambled back onto his feet. He tied the top of the bag and gestured over to the house."Yeah, he's a rescue dog. Couldn't resist, thought he would be company for Bells."

"You bought me a dog?" She said incredulously.

Charlie gave her a rueful smile as he ushered them both into the house. "Go on inside and meet him, his name is Thug."

"Thug?" Bella kept behind Jacob as they entered the house. With a name like that she was picturing some sort of vicious Rottweiler.

As they closed the door behind them out of the kitchen, yapping loudly trotted a small, white, curly haired poodle. Bella was immediately taken by his adorable brown eyes. "Aww come here sweetie...you are so adorable, oh yes you are..." she rubbed between its ears and it licked her hand enthusiastically.

Jacob tried not to laugh. "You called that little scrap Thug?" he questioned.

Charlie looked at Jacob irritably. "It wasn't my choice that was the name he was given when he was with the previous owner. She was an old lady and thought it sounded like a good name for a guard dog." he huffed.

Bella glanced up at her dad. "She used him as a guard dog? You're kidding?"

"Nope, she was very short sighted apparently. She said he has got quite a sharp bite so be careful." Charlie warned.

Jacob snorted with laughter as he bent down to pat the poodle on the head. It sniffed his hand and then suddenly growled, nipping at his finger. He pulled his hand back. "Ow, she's not wrong..."

Charlie winked at Jacob mischievously. "I told you he was a guard dog, good boy Thug."

The little poodle sauntered over to Charlie and yapped again, sitting down and gazing up at his new owner with love shining from his eyes. Bella giggled as her usually stoic father leaned down and stroked the dogs head. Jacob rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out at the dog behind Charlie's back. This made Bella laugh harder.

"I thought you were spending the day in La Push?" Charlie asked eventually when Thug went back into the kitchen to gorge on more food.

Red tinged Bella's cheeks as Jacob slipped his arm around her shoulders and gave her father a huge grin. Charlie did not return it, he assessed them both as he watched Bella fidget and drop her eyes to the floor.

"Is there something going on between you? I doubt that Ed...that boy you are dating will be pleased to see Jake's arm around you?" Charlie asked Bella. He still could not say Edward's name, he really disliked the boy.

Jacob pulled Bella closer to his side. "Yeah there is something going on. We are together." He said easily.

A big smile lit up Charlie's face at this announcement. "At last...took you both long enough. Excellent news...we should have a celebration. Why don't I take you both out to dinner?" he suggested rubbing his hands together in delight.

Bella was staggered by her father's reaction; she had never seen such a huge smile on his face. Jacob released his hold on her as Charlie began shaking his hand and slapping him on the back. "Well done son." he congratulated him.

"Thanks Charlie," Jacob replied happily.

Charlie turned his attention back to his daughter. "Well kiddo it's good to see you making the right choice. That Cullen boy was no good for you. How did he take it? If he gives you any trouble I will set him straight." he said a bit too eagerly.

Bella winced. "I haven't told him yet dad. We have only just got together. That is why I came home so I can call him and let him down gently. I at least need to tell him face to face, I owe him that much."

"You owe him nothing..." Charlie muttered. "I never trusted that boy, couldn't understand what you saw in him frankly, he comes across as sneaky. I never said anything before because I didn't want to upset you, kiddo. When you took him back after the way he treated you I wanted to..."

"Dad, stop please..." Bella begged.

Jacob gave her a reassuring hug, he agreed with everything that Charlie had just let slip, but he didn't like seeing Bella upset. "It's alright Bells."

Charlie seemed chastened as he saw his daughter's distress. "Sorry kiddo..." he said weakly. "It's just I can't forget how bad you were when he left the first time. I hated seeing you like that."

"I'm sorry dad..." Bella left Jacob's side and gave her dad a rare hug. "I know..."

Charlie patted her on the back awkwardly as he embraced her. It was at this point that the sound of screeching tyres on the road made them all jump. Thug began barking loudly and a smell that was even worse than the dog mess seeped under the front door, assaulting Jacob's nostrils. His whole body tensed as he marched toward the door, throwing it open, on the doorstep stood Edward Cullen, a livid expression on his face, as he locked eyes with his rival.

XXXXXX

It was Thug who broke the deadlock; he sped through Jacob's legs and began to growl at Edward, his lips drawn back over his sharp teeth. Edward's eyes dropped down to the little mass of fur and teeth and actually took a step back. Thug moved forward and kept growling. Jacob glanced down at the dog and grinned.

"Good boy," he praised him.

Edward shook his head in disdain and looked past Jacob toward Bella. He smoothed his expression into a relieved smile. "Ah love, you are back safely. I have been so worried about you. Good afternoon Chief Swan." he said politely to Bella's dad.

"It was..." Charlie shot back at him. "Thug, stop yapping and come here..." He called to the poodle.

Thug refused to move, just stood guard in front of Jacob as if trying to protect him against Edward. Bella sighed as she finally recovered from her shock at Edward's unexpected arrival. She walked over and stood next to Jacob; she felt totally unprepared to face Edward and unthinkingly took comfort from Jacob by reaching for his hand.

Edward saw their hands clasp together and he clenched his jaw. "May I talk with you alone, Bella? There is something I need to discuss with you." His voice was deadly calm.

"Err, right now? I wasn't expecting you..." Bella's voice tailed off.

Jacob held on tighter to her hand. "You heard her douche, she doesn't want to go. Off you go." He began to shut the door but Edward's hand shot out and jammed it.

He gave Jacob a murderous look. "I don't know what game you are playing but it will never work. Bella please would you accompany me now..." he said again.

Charlie had enough. He pushed past Bella and Jacob and crossed his arms as he faced Edward. "I think my daughter has made her wishes clear. You were not expected so you should leave before I arrest you for trespassing." He said mildly.

"Dad..." Bella protested.

Edward felt anger surge through him, he really wanted to push past Charlie and wring the dog's neck. He could read all of Jacob's thoughts as he replayed in his head in perfect detail, everything that had happened between him and Bella earlier. The one image that stood out was her confessing her love and then her kissing Jacob wildly wearing a rather revealing dress. His hands clenched into fists as he pondered what to do.

"Well young man, are you leaving or do you want me to arrest you?" Charlie demanded impatiently.

Edward knew there was nothing he could do while the dog and Bella's father were in the vicinity. He gave Charlie a small smile. "I apologize Chief Swan, I merely..." He stopped speaking as he felt something wet run down his jeans. The annoying little poodle had cocked its leg and was urinating down his leg.

Jacob and Charlie noticed what Thug had done and they both burst out laughing. Bella tried to hold her laughter in, she felt guilty for the way Edward was being treated, but the sight of the little poodle was too much. She turned her back on Edward and ran back inside the house. "I will call you..." she managed to gasp out before going into the living room and collapsing on the sofa with laughter.

Edward mustered up his remaining dignity. "I will wait for your call love..." he replied swiftly before turning on his heel and walking fast toward the silver Volvo. He gave one last glare toward Jacob and then got in the car, screeching the tyre's again as he sped away.

XXXXXX

Charlie picked up Thug and smiled. The dog licked his face enthusiastically. "Good dog, the old lady was right. You are an excellent guard dog."

"That's right. Well done Thug." Jacob reached out to pat the poodle when it growled again and nipped his finger, causing Charlie to laugh again.

Bella came back out of the living room, wiping her eyes. She gave her dad and Jacob a sheepish smile. Charlie put the dog down and gave them another flash of his toothy grin. He was in a jubilant mood. "I am going to call your dad and invite him out with us. I heard your sister is back home too, Jake. She is invited too. Let's make it a family celebration." he suggested cheerfully.

"Err...I think Rachel is busy. No need to worry about her..." Jacob advised Charlie. There was no way he wanted to deal with his irate sister right now or Paul for that matter.

"Nonsense, it will be nice to catch up with Rachel. Now I will just call ahead and then we can drive to pick them up..." Charlie ignored the rest of Jacob's protests and went to make the call.

Bella tried to keep a straight face as her eyes met Jacob's. "I'm doomed..." he whispered to her.

She gave him a sympathetic smile as they waited for Charlie to return.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading, did you like Thug? Nikki **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Jealousy**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Five**

Charlie waved out the window of the police cruiser as he pulled into the Black's driveway. Billy, Rachel and Paul were all outside waiting. Charlie let the siren off loudly making everyone jump and he laughed jovially as they all shot him a glare.

"Oh, come on lighten up, "he said cheerfully as he exited the vehicle.

"Where are my son and your daughter?" Billy demanded, irritated with Charlie's over exuberance.

"Bells wanted to bring the truck, you know how slow that old heap is, no wonder you forced it on me. Overinflated price you charged as well..." Charlie's good mood vanished as he locked eyes with his oldest friend.

"It was a bet and you lost, you old fool, get over it..." Billy shot back at him.

"You cheated, you filled me with that rez moonshine and the next thing I know my wallet is empty and I have a wicked hangover."

"I charged you a good price for that truck...not my fault you insisted on paying double what it was worth. 'No, Billy me old mate, that would be stealing if I didn't pay you more.'" Billy imitated Charlie's voice exactly.

Rachel and Paul watched in fascination as the two old men bantered back and forth, it was only the arrival of Bella and Jake in the old Chevy that stopped the petty row. Jacob got out of the passenger side carrying the picnic basket while Bella struggled out of the driver's side, nearly falling headfirst into a patch of mud as her foot slipped.

"Graceful as ever Bella," Paul said mischievously, winking at her.

Rachel gave him a dirty look and gave him a sharp dig in the ribs with her elbow. "Remember our plan." She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Paul did not have the heart to tell her Jacob could hear everything she was saying. He was keeping well out of it, this was family business and he was only along for the fun. "Hey, it's the picnic thief..." he called over to Jacob.

"Shut up Paulie..." Jacob began making kissing noises as Paul's smirk vanished and he glared down at Rachel.

"Did you tell him my nickname? That was private." he whispered fiercely.

"Nope, your little love bunny wrote it on a lovely chocolate cake she made for you. I have to say Rach it tasted lovely..." Jacob teased his sister.

"Jacob, stop it..." Bella reprimanded him.

Rachel was so angry that she couldn't get her words out. She was actually vibrating with anger and for one minute Bella thought Jake's sister might actually burst into a wolf too. Bella hid behind Jacob as Rachel marched over to him and poked him in the chest. "You will regret this..." she yelled up at him.

Jacob gave her a smug smile. "In what way will I regret this, sister dear? Are you going to set Paulie on me? Believe me I have beat his ass plenty of times." He said laughing at his own joke.

Paul strode over to stand by Rachel's side. "Do not talk to Rach like that and I can kick your ass any time." He yelled at Jacob.

Charlie tried to intervene, wondering what the hell had started all this off. Jacob and Paul were standing eye to eye like two wrestlers in a ring about to start a fight. Bella was apologising profusely to Rachel who was completely ignoring her and cheering Paul on. He began to move over to them when Billy called out to him not to interfere.

"Why? They are about to start a fight over...I have no idea what over." Charlie said in confusion.

Billy shook his head. "Leave them to it chief and come inside and have a beer. You know what teenagers are like."

"We are supposed to be going out to dinner..." Charlie protested faintly. The beer was already calling his name.

"Just think how much money you will save. Those two boys have huge appetites. It would have cost you a month's wages to feed their bottomless pits." "Billy said mildly.

Charlie's face brightened. "That's true, lead the way Billy. I am right behind you." He became cheerful again as he marched behind Billy's wheelchair back into the house.

XXXXXX

Paul pushed against Jacob's chest, shoving him back. Jacob did the same to him; both of their limbs began shaking as the urge to phase and battle it out overtook them.

"Back off Lahote, you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of your little love bunny." he said sarcastically.

"Well at least my little love bunny can stay on her own two feet, yours can't walk across a flat surface without taking a nosedive for the floor." Paul yelled back at him.

"At least Bells can cook..."

"So can Rach..."

"Bells is...is...taller..."

"Rach has bigger boobs..."

"Bells has longer legs..."

While the two boys bantered back and forth they didn't notice that Rachel and Bella had slipped away. They had grown bored listening to them butting heads and wandered back into the house to find Charlie and Billy toasting each other about saving money, and how different it was in their day. Bella and Rachel exchanged another look of disgust.

"Come on girlfriend, let's go off and have some fun and show those two dolts that we can have a good time without them." Rachel declared suddenly.

Bella's eyes widened. "But won't they miss us?" She asked naively.

"Look, Bella is it? You haven't seen the wolves have a really major disagreement. Paul and Jake are always having fights, this one could take a while...they are the worst believe me. They always have to prove who is the better fighter, to be honest they are as rubbish as each other. Don't tell Paulie I said that though."

Bella nodded dumbly, feeling completely bemused by the whole situation. In fact the whole day had been one surreal experience after the other. Maybe Rachel was right, it would be good to go out and have some fun. "Okay, Rachel what should we do? Maybe we could go catch a film?" she suggested.

Rachel looked at her as if she was some sort of alien life form. "Catch a film? What are we twelve? No, there is a bonfire party at the beach tonight. Paulie was meant to take me but as he is otherwise occupied protecting his pathetic manly pride, you can be my date."

"Okay, that sounds interesting. Lead the way sister..." Bella declared, trying to sound cool.

Rachel grimaced and began to wonder if it was a good idea to take Jacob's rather naive girlfriend out to a beach party. They could get rather rowdy. "Hang on a minute; I will just scribble a note for those two morons telling them to join us when they finally get over their little tiff."

Bella nodded eagerly and watched Rachel head back into the kitchen as she hunted down some paper and a pen.

XXXXXX

Two hours later Jacob and Paul returned to the house covered in bites and bruises. Their row had escalated to such an extent that they had both phased at the same time and let the wolves fight it out physically. Neither of them had gained the upper hand, in the end they had phased back into their human forms, both exhausted. Jacob had reluctantly accepted that it was a draw, this time, and they both slowly trudged back to the Black's house.

"Bells is going to be so pissed at me..." Jacob lamented as he dragged one foot in front of the other.

"Your woman is easy, Rach has quite a temper. I was supposed to be taking her to the beach party tonight. She is going to kick my ass..." he complained.

Jacob ran his hand through his hair, he was regretting letting his pride get the better of him. He had just wasted the last two hours in a pointless fight when he could have been enjoying his time with Bella. He increased his pace and finally reached the house, eager to see Bella. Once inside all that greeted them both was the smell of stale beer and two grinning old men.

"Hey Jake," Charlie raised his can, spilling some on his lap. "Did I ever tell ya that your old man is the best buddy I ever had?"

"Yeah, Charlie all the time..." Jacob's eyes roamed the room for Bella; she wouldn't have gone home surely.

Billy slapped his knee as he began laughing like a loon. "Look at them chief," he whispered loudly. "They're looking for the girls but they went out..."

Paul stared over at the two inebriated men. "Out? With who?" He snapped.

Billy smiled lazily. "With each other, yes. Rachel said Bella was her date and you two could go...err what did my beautiful daughter say again, Charlie?"

Charlie tried to focus both eyes onto Billy."I can't remember...she left a note somewhere..." he rose to his feet, swaying from side to side as he searched around. After a few seconds he gleefully waved the paper as he crunched it up in his hand. "Here it is..."

Paul shot Charlie a look of disgust as he retrieved the crumpled up note. His eyes scanned it quickly and he frowned.

_Hey Morons, _

_Me and Bella are going out to have some fun. When you have finished tearing a strip off of each other maybe you would like to join us at the beach party. _

_Rach_

"I can't believe she went without me..." Paul muttered in disbelief.

Jacob snatched the note from his hand and read the contents. He groaned, Bella at a beach party, with Rachel of all people. "We need to get down there fast..."

For the first time ever Paul and Jacob were united on their mission to track down their girls. They ignored Charlie and Billy as they swiftly left the house and headed for First beach.

XXXXXX

The music was pounding loudly and Paul and Jacob grimaced, their enhanced hearing meant that it was so much noisier to them and it made their heads spin. The beach was a heaving mass of teenagers, most were Quileute but groups of other youngsters from Forks had also joined the party. They scanned the beach but could not see Bella or Rachel.

"Looks like we are going to have to dive in..."Paul suggested cheerfully as he took off at a run and cut a path through the crowd. Jacob followed behind slowly as he kept straining his eyes to try and find Bella. He was shocked that she would be able to stand an event like this; it was so not her thing.

The bonfire was smack bang in the middle of the beach, it cast a warm glow over the dancing bodies as the two boys merged with the crowd and hunted around for the girls. They shoved their way to the very centre, closest to the fire. Tables had been set up with food and drink and this was where the throng was thickest. In fact there seemed to be quite a dense group of teenagers dancing and whooping loudly, more male than female. Jacob and Paul fought their way through, curious as to what all the shouting was about.

When they finally reached the front, they caught sight of Bella and Rachel. Their eyes locked on the two girls in shock as they watched them dancing suggestively on a row of empty tables. Bella was singing a duet with Rachel, both in off key voices, as they waved bottles of beer around in their hands.

_**A/N-Oooops...thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jealousy **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Six**

"Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now," Bella belted out loudly.

Rachel shimmied next to her, shaking her body for full effect." Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's got me lookin so crazy right..."

"Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's, got me hoping you save me right now..." Bella turned around in a circle and blew a kiss into the crowd. The boys nearest the tables whistled and catcalled as she smiled at them happily and winked.

Rachel brought the beer bottle to her full lips and took a long drink before joining in with the next line of the song. "Lookin so crazy you love's got me lookin, got me lookin so crazy your love..." she knelt down and held out her hand to the boy nearest to her. He grinned goofily as she caught his hand and pulled him up to join her on the tables.

This was all the invitation the other boys needed; in a matter of seconds some others began to scramble onto to the table to join the two girls. One boy grabbed Bella around the waist and spun her around before pulling her close to his chest.

"Hey darlin' you want to party with me?" He whispered seductively as he looked her up and down lasciviously.

Rachel was trying to untangle herself from the boy who had first joined them. She glanced back over her shoulder at Bella who was also attempting to avoid another boy kissing her. Both of the boys were very drunk and were in no mood to listen to the girls protests. For the first time in her life Rachel felt a sliver of fear.

"Let go of me," Bella shoved against the boy's chest. He was still not taking any notice of her. She felt very tipsy and her head was spinning. Why had she drunk so much? She shut her eyes to try and regain her senses. It was at this point that everything exploded into chaos. One minute she was fighting off the boy's advances and the next he was yanked away from her, which sent her reeling. She fell on her ass and her eyes flew open. Through her blurred vision Bella saw an enraged Jacob punch the boy hard in the face, the boy's arms flailed as he fell back onto the sand, blood pouring from his nose. Seconds later the boy who had been making moves on Rachel landed next to him, as Paul hit him in the eye.

This was the spark that set off the brawl as suddenly more fights broke out among the teenage crowd. Jacob was having a hard time controlling his temper as images of the boy trying to grope his Bells kept replaying through his mind. He was just about to finish the job when Bella began calling out to him. He saw Paul leap off of the table and begin pounding the boy who had made a pass at his sister. Rachel was crying and calling out for Paul, but the red mist of anger was overtaking his senses and he was oblivious. As much as Jacob wanted to join in he needed to get Bella and his sister out of there before they were caught within the mass of heaving bodies.

"Paul get your ass over here and get Rach, we need to leave. That piece of scum is not worth it, he has learned his lesson."Jacob called out to him.

Paul stood up, his chest heaving as he tried to reign himself in. He finally heard Rachel calling out to him and he turned on his heel and went over to her. She was huddled up, her arms looped around her knees as she rocked back and forth. The incident with the boy had shaken her up and she was now feeling the effects of the cheap beer she had been drinking. "Paulie, I don't feel so good..." she mumbled.

"What were you thinking Rach?" he asked her harshly.

Rachel began to cry tears of self pity and his hard shell disintegrated as it always did with her. "It's alright, your safe now. Let's get you home." He hauled her up into his arms and began to carve a path through the throng.

Jacob did the same with Bella, she was hiding her head in his shoulder as she dribbled and moaned in pain. "My tummy hurts..." she muttered sorrowfully.

"I'm not surprised. How much did you have to drink?" he demanded.

"I can't remember...they just kept handing us beers." she whispered hoarsely. Her throat felt like sandpaper.

"Who did?" Jacob's voice was steely.

Bella whimpered again as she felt her stomach churning. "I don't know their names, please Jake I feel sick."

Jacob sighed, he would let it go for now but he would find out who had been feeding Bella and his sister the alcohol so that they had become drunk very quickly. The image of the boy tying to grope Bella reared up in his mind again and he had to take deep breaths to calm himself down. His main priority was getting Bella safely back home. As he neared his house he could hear music blaring through the open windows.

"Oh god no, not The Rolling Stones again..." he grumbled.

"Jakey, what is that noise? Its making my head hurt." Bella pressed her hands over her ears.

Paul appeared carrying Rachel. She had her head buried in his chest and was mumbling quietly. "I am going to take Rach back to mine for the night. She needs peace, that awful racket blaring out from your house is enough to wake the dead." he complained.

"I know what you mean. I am going to take Bells back to her house and we'll spend the night there. My dad and Charlie can go on for hours if they are reliving their teenage years." Jacob replied irritably.

"Why the Rolling Stones?" Paul asked curiously.

"It was the first concert my dad went to with my mom and Charlie had just started dating Bella's mom. They play the music a lot when they get drunk; they become all nostalgic for the old days. It's not a pretty sight." Jacob grimaced. "Take care of Rach and I'll see you both tomorrow."

Paul actually looked sympathetic for a change. He just gave Jake a quick nod and adjusted Rachel in his arms so that she was more comfortable. Jacob watched as Paul cradled Rachel and took off back to his house. Maybe Rachel was already changing Paul for the better. He winced when he heard Charlie and Billy begin to sing along with one of the Rolling Stones greatest hits. Bella and Rachel's off key voices had nothing on Billy and Charlie's awful singing. Bella whimpered again.

"Its okay honey, I'll get you home and away from the Mick Jagger and Keith Richards impersonators in there." He promised.

"Hurry Jake I can't take it any longer..." Bella snuggled closer in his arms and he placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Come on then," he began to jog slowly away from the house and left the awful singing behind.

XXXXXX

As soon as Jacob managed to open the front door of Bella's house, Thug appeared and started to yap at him, nipping at his ankles. "Go away; you're supposed to be on my side. We're both dogs." he whispered to the little poodle.

Thug nipped at his ankle again and kept up a constant stream of barks. Bella began to groan as the noise resonated around her fragile head. "Thug, calm down boy, please..." she murmured.

Thug stopped yapping when he heard Bella's voice and began to wag his small stumpy tail. Jacob sighed with relief as he entered the living room and deposited Bella on the couch. Thug jumped up beside Bella and began to lick her hand in sympathy.

Bella opened one bloodshot eye. "Jakey I'm sorry. This is my entire fault cos I got jealous." she said sadly.

Jacob gently shifted her over so that he could wrap her in his arms. He placed a warm hand on her churning stomach and she relaxed. "I'm kinda glad you got jealous Bells. If you hadn't then it would have taken you a lot longer to admit your real feelings for me."

"I don't know what happened to me Jake. I got lost and you found me, when Edward came back I got lost again. "She hid her face against his chest and breathed in his unique scent. His warm caresses were making her feel a lot better.

"Can we not talk about the bloodsucker Bells. Mentioning him spoils the mood." he said irritably.

"Sorry Jakey, You are right Eddie is a sucker, I mean a sparkler..." Bella began to giggle as she got her words mixed up. "You know I always thought it was kinda odd that they all lit up like Christmas tree lights when the sun shines. Eddie glittered like a disco ball, he showed me once, all l wanted to do was laugh my ass off..."

Jacob grinned as she continued to giggle. She looked so adorable with her mussed up hair and flushed cheeks. He had never heard her speak about Cullen like this before and his curiosity was piqued as her drunkenness made her admit things she had previously kept hidden. "You should have laughed Bells; it must have looked really weird."

Bella flopped back in his arms and smiled at him lazily. "Yeah, it did. You know what the worst thing was, when he used to sneak in my room at night. I never had a moment's peace, especially when he came back. Remember when you wouldn't speak to me?"

The tone had turned serious and Jacob tensed as he waited for Bella to elaborate. "Go on..."

"I wanted to come and see you but he did something to the truck and stopped me. I was coming Jakey, I was but he wouldn't allow it..." she babbled.

"He sabotaged your truck? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"I don't know. You remember that time I was in Italy..." Bella began to cry as she let her fears overwhelm her. The drink had loosened her tongue and she was spilling all her secrets.

"Yes...you left me to go after him, even though I begged you to stay with me..." he said bitterly.

Tiredness was creeping up on Bella; her eyes began to drift shut as she mumbled the last words. "I never wanted to go Jake; I was wavering even before the car pulled away. I pleaded with Alice to take me back but she said it was too late, all too late..."

Bella's head fell onto his shoulder as she drifted into a deep sleep. Thug crept up onto Bella's lap and closed his eyes, resting his head on his paws. Jacob cradled Bella in his arms as she slept. He stared out into the dark room, his mind whirling with all this new information. Bella had admitted that she never wanted to go and rescue Cullen from his so called suicide attempt but the pixie leech had ignored her request to be taken back home. It just added another tally to Jacob's list of how controlling the whole leech family was where Bella was concerned.

"I'll make sure none of them ever get near you again Bella, I promise." he vowed. Bella nestled closer in his embrace and a small smile touched her lips briefly, almost as if she had heard his words.

_**A/N-Not too happy with this chapter really, but I can't re-write it anymore than I have done sighs. Thanks for reading! Nikki **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Jealousy**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Seven**

It was the cloying smell of old lady's perfume that woke Jacob up from a deep sleep. Bella was still draped across him, fast asleep, her eyelids twitching as she dreamed. He knew at once that Edward Cullen was in the room. None of the others smelt as bad as he did. His eyelids fluttered open and he grimaced as Edward's pale features came into view.

"What the hell are you doing here leech?" He whispered fiercely.

Edward regarded him coolly, his features schooled into an unreadable expression. "Outside," was all he said before turning on his heel and swiftly leaving the room.

Jacob felt his anger surging through his veins. Was he never allowed any peace? He gently untangled himself from Bella and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "I will be back soon honey, sweet dreams."

"My Jacob," Bella mumbled as she wriggled around trying to get comfortable. It heartened Jacob to hear her speak his name. He gave her one last glance and then followed Cullen out into the cool morning air. He took in great lungfuls of the clean air, trying to prevent the awful smell of his rival penetrating his senses.

Edward stood immobile, looking very much like the undead vampire that he was. Jacob was stunned at how much of an act the leech put on for Bella's benefit. It was not like Cullen had to actually breath or anything, he dropped all pretences around him. Jacob waited impatiently for Edward to make the first move; it seemed to take an age before Cullen finally spoke.

"You have served your purpose Jacob Black, you may leave Bella in my care..." he said stiffly.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at the leech's superior tone. "I have served my purpose? What the hell does that even mean?" He demanded.

Edward sneered at him, his lips curling over his teeth. "It means that Bella has overcome her need for a little adventure into your world. I know that she has been wavering over her decision to be with me. You managed to crawl under her skin, ultimately however she knows who she really loves and it is definitely not you. There is no way that you can take care of her..."

Jacob's fist connected with Edward's face before he had finished his little tirade. It sent him reeling backwards, stumbling down the steps. Jacob shook his hand, it was smarting badly, Cullen's rock hard face had probably fractured his knuckles but he didn't care. He was sick of listening to the deluded bloodsucker's bullshit.

"Get out of here, Bella has told me how she feels. I know that you read my mind before why can't you accept that she loves me. Leave before I am forced to kill you." He seethed.

Edward remained impassive, only a slight tic along his cheek bone indicated that he was even bothered by Jacob's revelations. "Bella will not thank you for hurting me in any way. Go ahead if you wish, I can hold my own."

Jacob paused; he managed to rein his temper in and glared at the cold-hearted vampire. "That has always been your problem; you just never listen to what Bella wants. I know that you saw everything through my thoughts the last time. I suppose you have convinced yourself that I am either lying or have manipulated Bells. "

"Bella is too delicate to realize when she is being led in the wrong direction. You have always managed to prey on her guilt over hurting you." He smirked as he said the words, almost as if he wanted Jacob to lose control.

Jacob could hear the desperation behind Edward's words; he knew what game he was playing. He relaxed and gave him a smug smile. "You know that you have lost her, don't you?"

A miserable expression crossed Edward's pale face; it was as if Jacob's words had pierced his nonexistent heart. "She needs me to keep her safe..."

"Not anymore," Jacob interjected. "She doesn't feel the same for you anymore. You read my thoughts the last time; you know that it is true."

Edward blinked rapidly. His face showed utter devastation. Jacob actually had to look away quickly; it was an expression he was all too familiar with of late. "Do you need her to spell it out for you?" he finally said.

"No...I know that it is true..." Edward admitted quietly. It was only Jacob's supernatural hearing that made him able to hear the words. "I can't condone leaving her in your care. I know how volatile you wolves can be. Bella has never been able to keep herself safe. If you love her as much as you claim to, then you will walk away and allow me and my family to keep her protected."

Jacob turned as he heard the front door being opened; he instinctively knew that Bella had woken. She stood on the doorstep of the house, staring blearily at both of them. Her hair was all mussed up and her face was paler than normal as the after-effects of the previous night's drinking binge made themselves felt.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she croaked, her voice hoarse.

"I came here to make sure that you are safe, love. I can see that the dog failed in his duty of care towards you. I cannot condone you spending any more time with him, Bella. He is a bad influence and has placed you in unnecessary danger. I can smell the alcohol coming off of you." he said with distaste.

Bella began to sway on her feet, she was feeling very nauseous and Edward's sweet smell was making her sickness worse. Both boys saw her stagger backwards and she suddenly found her arms being held, on one side by Jacob and the other by Edward. The contrasting temperatures were not lost on her. She instinctively shuffled closer to Jacob, seeking his warmth. She saw a flicker of anger cross Edward's face at her movement. He yanked her back toward him, causing her to cry out in pain. Jacob growled and for the second time that morning he hit Edward full in the face. He grimaced as he felt his knuckles crack on impact, but it was so worth it as he watched the leech trip over the step and fall onto his ass. It was at this point that Thug suddenly bolted out of the house. The little poodle ran over to Edward and alternated between yapping and growling at him. The noise was attracting attention from Bella's neighbours and passersby.

"You need to leave," Jacob said calmly as he pulled Bella gently behind him.

Edward jumped back up gracefully. He backed away from the annoying little dog that was causing so much commotion. He had once again been foiled in his attempts to get Bella away from Jacob's clutches; everything seemed to be conspiring against him. His overriding fear was that she could come to harm if left alone with him for too much longer. "Bella, love, I understand that you are feeling unwell. You have to see that your so called 'best friend' is no good for you. I would never have let you get in such a state." He attempted to get Bella to listen to him one more time.

Jacob just smirked at him and shook his head in disbelief. "You are absolutely delusional. I know all about your previous scams to keep Bella from coming to see me. She confessed to me last night that you disabled her truck."

Bella moaned as a fresh wave of nausea overtook her, she leaned against Jacob's back as her pounding head drowned out everything the two boys were saying. "I wanna be sick, she mumbled. "Jakey, Help me..."

Edward seemed frozen to the spot after hearing what Jacob had just revealed, he had been trying to read his mind but something was blocking his attempts. It was as if he had encased his thoughts behind a mental shield, just like Bella...his eyes narrowed as something obvious clicked into place. "I don't believe it."

Jacob ignored Edward and turned and picked Bella up gently in his arms, she groaned again as her head lolled onto his shoulder. "Just get out of here, leech. You are not wanted." He re entered the house, Thug trotting behind him and kicked the door shut.

Edward stared after them; his hands were shaking as he took in the enormity of what he had just surmised. His arch rival, Jacob Black, had imprinted on his Bella. Somehow the dog had dug into her defences and managed to catch her at her weakest point, probably when she was drunk and her mental shield was down. There was no other explanation as to why Edward suddenly couldn't read Jacob's mind. Bella was protecting him unwittingly by blocking Edward from reading his thoughts. Carlisle had guessed that Bella had some shielding ability, why else would she be able to withstand Jane's attacks when they were in Italy. Nothing had been confirmed per se, but this was definitive proof.

"There is no way she belongs with you, dog," he muttered. "Bella loves me and you will not come between us." Edward glared over at the house one last time. He needed help and the only person he could think of was his mentor. Edward was determined to get Bella back.

XXXXXX

Bella was sick twice as she emptied out the contents of her stomach. Jacob was the dutiful boyfriend, holding back her hair and rubbing her aching temples and tummy. "I am never gonna drink again, Jakey." she kept mumbling. "I am such an idiot."

Jacob stroked Bella's hair away from her sweat soaked skin. Her head was resting in his lap as she was curled up on the sofa beside him. He grinned down at her, she had been calling him Jakey all morning and he loved it. He had been waiting for her to bring up the subject of the douche's visit but she seemed to have blocked out that it had ever happened. He was grateful; the last thing he wanted to do was talk about Cullen. He knew that something needed to be done about him, but right now he wanted to spend some quiet time looking after his Bells.

"You're not an idiot, Bells. We all do a silly thing sometimes, that's how we learn and grow as people." He lectured her.

Bella opened one bloodshot eye and stared up at him. "You sound like my dad, Jakey. That's something he would say."

Jacob winced. "Really? Oh god I am getting all mature."

Bella gave him a weak smile and reached up to pinch one of his biceps. "I like my mature, Jakey. Very sexy...ugh, I am going to be sick again." she rolled off of the sofa and pulled the bucket close as she puked up again. Jacob managed to pull her hair back just in time.

"You certainly know how to ruin the romance," Jacob teased her as she crawled back onto the sofa and resumed her former position.

"I try," she murmured, as she closed her eyes in bliss as he continued to stroke her forehead and aching tummy with his warm hands.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading, my computer is really playing up, could be a delay between updates sighs. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Jealousy**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Eight**

Edward strode purposefully into the Cullen mansion intent on finding Carlisle; he passed through the spacious open plan living room. Rosalie was draped across one of the white leather sofas, filing her nails. She raised her head as she saw him approach and looked at him disdainfully. "Bella ditched you again, has she?" A smirk played about her ruby red lips as she watched Edward shoot her a glare.

"You are such a vain creature, Rosalie. Have you nothing better to do than taunt me?" he seethed, his hands curling into fists.

Rosalie was not at all bothered by his histrionics. Edward bored her to tears, especially when he was whining about Bella placing herself in unnecessary danger by insisting on visiting the wolf boy. She sat up straighter on the sofa and picked up a brush with a solid gold handle and began to brush her lustrous blonde hair. "You are such a bore, Edward. I suspect that Bella has finally grown a brain and realized she can have much more fun playing with her wolf boy."

Edward's eyes narrowed and he stalked over to her, snatching the brush from her hand. It snapped in half. Rosalie just gave him another smug smile as she saw the anger crossing his pale face. "She has, hasn't she? She has chosen to remain with him, to stay human."

"She is being badly influenced by the dog. I am not wasting any more of my precious time talking to you. Where is Carlisle?" He demanded, throwing the remnants of the hairbrush at her.

"He is in his study; he asked not to be disturbed." Rosalie stood up from the sofa and gracefully began to walk away from him, already entirely bored with the conversation.

Edward watched her go before heading towards his mentor's private quarters. The study was Carlisle's sanctuary and he hated anyone interrupting him unnecessarily, but Edward was desperate for some advice on what to do next. He needed to get Bella out of the dog's clutches and back in his arms. He did not bother to knock as he barged straight in, so he was totally unprepared to find Carlisle in a compromising position with Esme.

Carlisle's gaze was thunderous as he roared at Edward to get out as Esme covered herself up quickly. Edward fled the office immediately and headed to his room, slamming the door so hard that it left a crack in the ceiling. Rosalie just happened to be passing and she began laughing as she took in his shocked expression. "We may be cold but we are not all as frozen as you Edward, no wonder Bella went elsewhere. I told you Carlisle did not want to be disturbed." She gave another tinkling laugh as she skilfully avoided the CD that Edward hurled at her head.

XXXXXX

Jacob was watching Bella eating some toast, she had finally caved in and agreed to try and eat some food in the hope that it would ease her roiling stomach. He had already finished eating his share; he had practically finished off a loaf of bread to himself. "Do you feel better, honey?" He enquired gently.

Bella shook her head. "Not really, I am just glad my da..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the sound of the police cruiser pulling up outside made them both jump. "He can't be back already, Jake. I mean he and your dad were both out of it themselves."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "I can't believe it either. Look he might not notice that you are that bad. Just tell him you had a rough night." He suggested unhelpfully.

"Good one Jake. I smell like a brewery and I look like I have been dragged through a bush backwards. I doubt he will miss all the signs, even if he has a hangover himself. He will ground me forever." she complained.

"Bells, you don't smell that bad, honestly. You always look beautiful to me...Charlie probably won't notice." He tried to be reassuring.

"Thanks very much Jake, _Bells you don't smell that bad_," she mimicked his voice irritably.

Jacob reached across the table and took hold of her hand. "Sorry that came out wrong. It will be fine; your dad will be too hung over to notice anything."

The sound of the door opening interrupted their conversation. They could hear Charlie cursing to himself as he had trouble getting the key out of the lock.

"Hurry up you old fool, it's freezing out here," Billy's voice floated down the hallway revealing that Charlie was not alone.

Jacob ran a hand through his short hair. "What is my dad doing here? Those two are joined at the hip; you think they would have had enough of each other last night."

It was Bella's turn to smirk at Jacob and he poked his tongue out at her in retaliation. They heard Charlie telling Billy to keep quiet and then the squeak of Billy's wheelchair preceded them both as they entered the kitchen. Charlie seemed shocked to see his daughter and Jacob sitting at the table, although Billy did not seem surprised.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" he barked at his son.

Jacob tried not to laugh at his dad's sickly complexion, it was obvious he was feeling the effects of his drunken binge and was taking his anger out on him. "Bells and I came here; we left you both enjoying your impromptu rock concert. We didn't want to interrupt."

Charlie glared at him, dark circles underscored his eyes and he winced as the pounding increased in his head. "What rock concert? We were listening to a few old tunes, much better than the rubbish you kids listen to these days."

"Dad we could hear you all across the res," Bella interrupted him. "You were wailing like banshees..."

Charlie turned his bloodshot eyes onto he daughter and he stared at her. He took in her messy hair, extra pale face and puffy eyes. "You look like you have been dragged through a hedge backwards." He sniffed the air. "And you smell like a brewery. Have you been drinking Bella?"

Bella looked mortified, she tried to smooth her wild tangle of hair down and regain some dignity. "I may have indulged in a glass or two..." she admitted.

"You're underage. I cannot believe you were so irresponsible." Charlie lectured her.

"That's a bit rich coming from you. You and Billy are always getting wasted." Bella shot back at him.

Charlie's face turned red. He wagged his finger in Bella's face. "I do not. Unlike the old fool over there, I can take my drink." He lied.

"You were on your ass after three cans," Billy bristled. "I was the one who tried to stop you getting the old LPS out."

"That was not me; you are the one who wanted a trip down memory lane." Charlie yelled back at him.

"Here we go again," Jacob muttered as he watched the two men begin scoring points off of each other. He motioned for Bella to slip out of the room with him.

Once they were out of earshot Jacob leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear. "Let's get out of here; I am not going to spend the day listening to our dad's bicker with each other."

Bella frowned. "They won't be happy if we just take off and I feel rotten. I need a shower at least."

Jacob grinned at her. "You look kinda cute honey with your hair all messed up." he ruffled her hair playfully.

"Okay just let me have a quick shower and then we will go back to yours. I think you're right, it looks like they will be arguing for the rest of the day." Bella said ruefully as Charlie and Billy's argument became more heated.

Jacob's expression became serious as he regarded Bella thoughtfully. "Yeah it will give us a chance to talk."

Bella arched an eyebrow. "About what?"

Jacob sighed as he pushed her gently toward the stairs. "Have that shower Bella while I explain to our dad's that we are going out for a while."

"Okay," Bella said, worry clouding her tone. Jacob was looking preoccupied about something. Maybe it had to do with Edward turning up earlier. She couldn't really remember too much about his visit, the details were blurry and kind of vague. She reluctantly departed to have a shower while Jacob confronted the bickering men.

XXXXXX

Edward was sitting in his room, listening to Clare de Lune. The classical strains of the music comforted him as he pictured the first time that Bella had visited the mansion and he had played the CD for her. He recalled the utter joy on her face as he played the lullaby he had composed for her. He yearned to go back to that time, when Bella had been all his before the dog had entered her life and began to take her attention away from him. His melancholy mood seeped through the house and he heard Jasper complain to Alice that he was going to kick his ass to the ends of the earth if he did not snap out of it. He heard Alice trying to get Jasper to keep his voice down but Jasper ignored her pleading and yelled up the stairs for Edward to get a grip. His dark mood was affecting Jasper, who could feel and manipulate other's emotions.

After another hour passed, Carlisle finally appeared in Edward's room, he saw his adopted son sprawled across the king size four poster bed that he had rashly purchased when he had forced Bella to stay overnight so that he could keep her away from Jacob Black. Edward was wearing an expensive pair of earphones as he listened to the classical music he loved so much at a volume that no human ear would be able to tolerate. Carlisle recalled the time that he had confessed to him it was one way to drown out the many voices he could hear in his head. Carlisle often wondered whether this was part of the reason Edward was so attached to Bella Swan, being with her must feel relaxing purely because he couldn't read her mind. It must be the only time he got any peace when spending time with another person.

"Edward I want to speak with you..." Carlisle tore the headphones from his head and chucked them to one side.

"I was listening to that," Edward said irritably as he sprang gracefully to his feet.

"We need to talk." Carlisle said again, his tone grave.

Edward nodded as he sat on his desk chair facing Carlisle. "Yes I wanted to speak to you too. I am sorry I interrupted you earlier. I need your help with Bella she has..."

Carlisle held up his hand to stop Edward talking."You do need help Edward, but not with Bella. I think it is time you took a little vacation, maybe go visit our friend's in Denali." he suggested.

"What are you implying?" Edward narrowed his eyes. "I cannot leave Bella unprotected, the dog..."

"Bella will not be unprotected. We are here if she needs our assistance. I am worried about you, so is Esme. I really do think that you and Bella need some space. I want you to leave for Denali immediately." Carlisle did not mince his words.

"No, Bella would be distraught if I left. I..."

"For goodness sake Edward, it is obvious to everyone but you that Bella has moved on with her life. She has been spending more time with Jacob Black than you for a long time now. Alice cannot see her future clearly anymore. She has been distant from you ever since you both returned from Italy. I do not want to sound harsh, but you have to face the fact that Bella has outgrown you Edward." Carlisle stated bluntly.

Edward remained impassive as he stared at Carlisle. "I do not believe you." he said simply.

Carlisle gave a fake sigh and stood up. He gave one last glance at his adopted son. "Be ready to leave for Denali within the hour." He left the room, Edward staring after him in stunned silence.

_**A/N-Sorry there was more Cullen's than Jake and Bells but I thought the scenes were necessary to the story. Up next will be a very important conversation between Jake and Bella. Thanks for reading! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Jealousy**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Nine**

When Jacob and Bella finally reached his house they slipped inside to find Rachel draped across the couch. She had an icepack over her forehead and was moaning quietly. "Paulie, rub my belly..." she pleaded.

Paul appeared out of the kitchen, he was holding a mug of hot coffee, the steam rising in the air. He was so focused on Rachel that at first he did not know that Jacob and Bella had returned. "Aww is my little love bunny still not feeling well," he drawled.

Rachel removed the ice pack from her forehead and gave him a mournful sigh. "No, I still feel sick."

Paul knelt down beside her and slid his arm under her shoulders to help her rise. Jacob and Bella tried to hold back their laughter as Rachel thanked her Paulie and began to drink the hot liquid. The sound of their mirth reached Pauls ears at last and he swiftly rose to his feet, slopping the coffee over Rachel.

"Paul, you stupid numb nuts what are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Oh no, has Paulie misbehaved and upset his little love bunny?" Jacob made kissy noises and skilfully avoided the mug that Paul threw his way. It smashed on the wall behind his head.

Rachel struggled up from the couch; her nausea seemed to have disappeared as she began to yell at Paul in earnest. "You moron... why did you do that? I am not clearing it up, go get a cloth."

Paul began waving his arms like a windmill on steroids as he retaliated, yelling at Rachel that her hangover seemed to have magically disappeared. Jacob and Bella watched in fascination as they began hurling insults at each other, each accusing the other of being manipulative. Rachel poked Paul in the chest with her finger; he caught hold of her hand and yanked her to his chest. This seemed to shut Rachel up as their eyes locked and their breathing became heavy. Right in front of their astonished audience, Rachel and Paul began kissing wildly; he suddenly lifted her up into his arms and practically ran to her room. The sound of a door slamming shut made Jacob and Bella jump.

Jacob glanced sideways at Bella; her face was flushed as she looked in the direction that Paul and Rachel had fled. "Looks like the little love bunny and Paulie are off to have some fun." he said awkwardly.

Bella shuffled her feet nervously and played with the hem of her shirt. Loud moans came from the direction of Rachel's room and she winced. "Why don't we go to the garage and talk, huh?" She suggested, still not able to look Jake in the eye.

"Good idea honey. You go on ahead, I will grab some sodas and follow you." he offered.

Bella gave him a grateful smile and walked out of the house swiftly. Jacob pressed his hands over his ears and went into the kitchen to grab some snacks and sodas before following her out to the garage.

XXXXXX

Bella sat in her usual spot on the overturned crate that doubled as a seat. Jacob leaned against the Rabbit's fender as he chucked over a can of soda. She caught it badly and fumbled around until she had a good hold on it. She shot Jacob a glare as he popped his can open and took a huge gulp.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she finally asked irritably.

Jacob choked and had a sudden coughing fit as his drink went down the wrong way. Bella looked at him in alarm. "Are you alright?" she enquired.

It took a few moments for Jacob to get his breath back; he screwed up the can and flung it in a cardboard box full of rubbish. "Sorry about that, "he said hoarsely as he rubbed his chest.

"You shouldn't drink it so fast, no wonder you choked..." Bella lectured him.

"Yes mom," Jacob grinned as he gave her a playful wink.

Bella raised one eyebrow."Very amusing, just tell me what the big secret is. You have been acting all mysterious since we left my house."

This time is was Jacob who couldn't look her in the eye. "Yeah...well it's nothing to worry about, really. It's a good thing. I mean at least I think so. Well technically it wouldn't have mattered anyway; I mean you're it for me. I've loved you since the day you tripped and destroyed my mud pies..." he babbled.

Bella sat back and crossed her arms. She regarded him thoughtfully. "If I recall our first meeting properly you ran off crying, yelling out that the mean girlie had ruined your fun." she reminded him.

"No I didn't, I recall graciously accepting your apology..." Jacob's eyes narrowed as he copied Bella's pose and crossed his arms defensively.

"Hardly, you pretended to in front of your mom but when she went back indoors you threw a huge pile of mud at me." She reminded him heatedly. "You ruined my favourite yellow dress."

"You hate yellow; you told me that your dad kept dressing you in that colour because you once said you liked bananas." He yelled back at her.

"I love yellow..." Bella lied.

"No you don't, I have never seen you wear that colour since you came back to live with Charlie."

"I am wearing that colour right now." Bella informed him, giving him a smug smile.

Jacob looked her up and down. "No you're not..."

"Oh yes I am..." she sang the words in an off-key voice.

"Where?" he demanded.

Bella winked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know...?"

The light bulb over Jacob's head finally popped as he realized what she meant. A slow grin crossed his face. "Well Bella Swan you do surprise me? Can I take a peek?"

"Not just yet. You still haven't told me what the hell you mean?" The atmosphere turned serious again as the smirk slipped from Jacob's face.

"Can't I look first?" he hedged.

"No, tell me..."

"We imprinted, I don't why it happened now but I don't care. I love you and this just makes it official, so now can I look?" he asked again.

"WE IMPRINTED, HOW...I MEAN YOU HATE IMPRINTING." Bella's voice was loud and Jacob winced as his ears hurt.

"Calm down, honey. It's not that bad, I mean we love each other anyway, so what's the big deal?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"You hate imprinting..." Bella reminded him again.

"As a concept, yes I do. Luckily I got you so... now can I look?" He begged.

"This is a big deal Jake and all you're interested in is seeing if I am actually wearing yellow panties, you are insufferable."

"Please Bells, I mean does it matter, really? In the grand scheme of things I think we have been lucky. It must have been the leech that was blocking it somehow, when you opened yourself up to me, you let me in. Not that I wasn't already in, cos I was, not literally but you know what I mean." he gave her one of his endearing grins and Bella was struggling not to return it.

She decided to tease him a little more; she gave out a mournful sigh. "I'm sorry Jake I really need to go home and think this over."

"What for? Come on Bells, this just means we were made for each other..." he held out his arms but she dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I have to think this through carefully..." she kept her eyes trained to the floor, if she looked at him he would be able to see right through her deception.

He was by her side in an instant, his warm hand cupped her chin and he forced her head up so that she had to look into his soulful dark eyes. Bella couldn't contain herself, her lips twitched as she began to laugh.

"You little liar..." Jacob began to tickle her mercilessly. Bella squirmed as she tried to get away from his wandering hands. It was pure torture; she thrashed about begging him to stop.

"Alright Jake you have made your point...I can't breathe." Bella gasped as he finally stopped his assault.

"That'll teach ya..." He laughed as he pulled her gently into his arms and stopped her breath for a second time as he kissed her deeply. When he pulled back Bella's eyes were glazed as she gasped for air.

"Now can I see?" he asked slyly.

Bella smirked at him. "Well I can't say no after you kissed me like that," she said boldly.

Jacob watched as Bella stepped back and began to unbutton her jeans, he heard the zip being pulled and he couldn't stop his body reacting, he was painfully aroused. All amusement left his face as he watched her intently. Bella could sense the change within him, whether it was the imprint bond or just the fact that lust was shining clearly from his dark eyes as he watched her shrug out of her jeans. His eyes widened when he took in the yellow panties with smiling suns dotted all over them. He couldn't stop the laughter bursting from him as he looked at them.

"Awesome, when did you get those?" he asked her curiously.

Bella twirled around giving him a full view of her fine ass. "The other day, I just happened to see them when I was shopping in Port Angeles. As soon as I saw them I thought of you, after all you are my sunshine."

A lump came into Jacob's throat at her words. "You're beautiful Bells."

"So are you..." she said softly. She watched as Jacob approached her again, he leaned down and kissed her gently, savouring the feel of her full lips moving in tandem with his own. His hands slid down her back as he hoisted her up his body and suddenly swung her around so that she was sitting on the hood of his car.

"Woah, Jake you're making my head spin..." she murmured as their mouths crashed together and they began to kiss passionately. All other thoughts flew out of her head as she reciprocated, her hands wound into his thick silky hair and she felt him step between her legs. Bella's body knew instinctively what to do as she slid forward and pressed closer to him. Jacob made a noise in the back of his throat as he tugged her closer.

Bella 's senses were filled with nothing but Jacob, the way his hands wandered over her sensitized skin, his lips kissing first her mouth then making a warm trail down her neck. She clung to him, letting him take charge as he completely consumed her. It was the sound of a wolf howling that pulled them apart. Jacob cursed as he wrapped her tightly in his arms, not wanting the moment to end.

Bella felt dazed. "What's happening?" she mumbled.

"I have been summoned. That is Sam..." he dropped his head into her neck and let out a frustrated sigh. "His timing stinks."

"Is there trouble?" Bella asked anxiously, fear trumping desire.

"No, don't worry. Look I gotta go. Wait for me in the house, okay."

Bella nodded. Jacob helped her off of the car and handed her the abandoned jeans. He watched with regret as she slipped them back on. Taking her hand he led her back outside, they both took a moment to adjust to the light. The front door of the house slammed as Paul emerged looking pissed. Rachel followed him, an angry expression on her face. Jacob and Bella watched him lean down and kiss her. "I'll be back, Rach..."

"You better be..."Rachel smoothed down her hair and glared as Sam's wolf howl resounded through the air again.

Paul took off at a quick run and Jacob followed after him, glancing back to take one last look at Bella before he disappeared into the trees. Bella stared after him regretfully.

"Well it looks like it is just you and me again, girlfriend. Are you coming inside or are you just going to stand there gaping like a fish?" Rachel's harsh tone cut through Bella's reverie.

"I'm coming..." Bella turned and followed Rachel into the house.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Jealousy**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-finally finished this chapter, back to the revision tomorrow...sighs. Oh, in this story Sam is still with Leah, no Emily imprint...Nikki :)**_

**Part Ten**

Jacob and Paul phased at the same time. Sam's voice was yelling grumpily through the pack mind. "At last, what took the both of you so long?"

An image of Bella sitting on the hood of his car, kissing him wildly began to play in Jacob's mind like a film. Laughter made his head hurt as the other pack members began sending images of smiling yellow suns through the shared mind link. "Very amusing, ha ha..." he thought irritably.

Paul actually barked a laugh and joined in the ribbing until Jacob got his own back by picturing the scene of Rachel on the couch and Paul calling her his little love bunny. Quil and Embry found this particularly funny and they began making crude jokes about Paul. He growled irritably and rushed off to hunt them down so he could teach them a lesson. Jacob's wolf grinned, he loped along slowly listening in to his pack mates voices as Paul reached Quil and bit down on his ear hard.

There was one person who was not amused in the slightest. Sam's Alpha command boomed through the pack mind and instantly all laughter stopped. Each pack member dutifully sped their way toward their Alpha and arranged themselves in a circle around him. There were two members who were missing however. Leah and Seth were absent. The pack waited silently for Sam to speak. The black wolf paced back and forth, anger coming off of him in waves.

"This has all got to stop. I called you all together to make my feelings clear. You have all been slacking lately, especially you two..." Sam's wolf glared at Jacob and Paul, his tail twitching angrily. "You were both due to patrol last night. No one could track you down, Leah and Seth had to cover for you. They are resting now. What the hell were you both doing?"

Paul and Jacob exchanged a look. "We had a situation, Bells and Rachel needed rescuing and..." Jacob began until he was interrupted by Sam.

"Here we go again Jake. You are playing the same old tune, Bella this or Bella that. What did she do now, trip over her own feet or did her leech..."

A wave of anger washed over Jacob at Sam's words. His Alpha still had not realized about the connection that now existed between Jacob and Bella. Without hesitation Jacob launched his wolf body at Sam. The black wolf matched his speed and both of them collided in mid air and began scrapping with each other. The other's watched in stunned silence as Jacob and Sam fought each other, each one trying to gain dominance over the other. Paul however took the other's distraction as a good opportunity to get back at Embry for his crude jokes about his nickname for Rachel. He had already bit Quil's ear, he now crept up behind Embry and bit down on his tail, hard.

Embry gave out a loud yelp and he turned around and faced a grinning Paul. "You will pay for that PAULIE." Embry seethed. He retaliated by quickly catching hold of Paul's nose with his sharp teeth.

Paul whined as his nose stung, he wasn't having that. Turning swiftly he turned the tables on Embry and latched onto the scruff of his neck and shook him. The two of them began fighting, rolling over and over on the forest floor. Quil joined in to defend Embry, he was still livid at the fact that Paul had bitten his ear. Jared's wolf head whipped in alarm between Jacob and Sam who were snarling and circling each other and Embry and Quil, who were ganged up against Paul. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, defend his Alpha or even up the odds with Paul. In the end he chose the latter. Jared gleefully joined in the scrapping match with Quil, Embry and Paul.

XXXXXX

An hour later six exhausted wolves lay supine along the forest floor. Each of them was nursing bites and scrapes. The tuft of Quil's tail was missing and Paul had a bald patch along one flank where Embry had ripped the fur out. It was at this point that Leah and Seth appeared, the loud sounds of the snarls and pain filled howls had roused them from sleep and a worried Seth had begged an extremely pissed off Leah to come and investigate.

As soon as she caught sight of her pack brothers Leah rolled her eyes. She saw the replay of the pathetic reasons behind the current condition of the pack through the shared mind link. She trotted straight over to Sam and dug her paw into his side. He stared up at her and let out a self pitying whine. "So this is how you keep this lot in line is it? '_Don't worry Lee Lee I will sort Jacob and Paul out, I am the Alpha_,'" she mimicked his voice in her head.

Sam let out a heavy sigh. "I just don't know what happened Lee, it all just escalated..." he thought sorrowfully.

"Pathetic...look at the state of you. I was trying to sleep but your noise disturbed me and Seth. Come on and get up Samuel Uley, I want to go back home...I am sick of sorting out your scrapes." she huffed irritably.

Sam dutifully managed to stagger up onto his legs, they trembled with exhaustion. "Okay Lee Lee..." he followed behind her slowly as she turned her back on the others and ordered Seth to return with her and Sam.

The other wolves looked at each other mournfully. "I thought Sam was supposed to be the Alpha. That she wolf has him whipped." Paul mused.

"You can't talk, Paulie. Your little love bunny definitely rules the roost..." Jacob shot back at him gleefully.

Paul growled and struggled back onto his feet. "You have gone too far, Black. Your Bella certainly has you wrapped around her little finger. _Yes Bells, no Bells, three bags full Bells..."_ he retaliated.

Jacob wasn't taking that, he managed to rise and he staggered toward Paul, ready to defend his honour, and so it began again...

XXXXXX

Rachel turned Bella around and made her look in the mirror. "Well girl, what do you think? You look much better now..." she crossed her arms, happy with her handiwork.

The two of them had become so bored with lounging around the house waiting for Jacob and Paul to return that Rachel had suggested she give Bella a makeover. The latter was very reluctant about this suggestion; she had been forced into enough of those in the past by Alice. Her protests had gone unheeded as Rachel bulldozed her into complying. Bella took a deep breath and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Rachel had not allowed her to see the results until the makeover was done.

Her eyes opened wide as she took in the results of Rachel's efforts and a small smile pulled at her lips. She still looked like herself but better. Rachel had loaned her a pair of her heeled shoes and, contrary to what Jacob had said, Rachel did not have large feet. The shoes fit her perfectly. She was still wearing her dark, skinny jeans but the shoes made her legs look longer. She had also borrowed a dressy red shirt from Rachel. She had been unsure of the colour at first as Alice and Edward used to say that red made her look washed out. Edward preferred her in blue. However Rachel had brushed her trepidation aside and made her try it on.

"You want to match your wolf, don't ya girlfriend. Jacob's fur is a reddish colour and you're supposed to be his girl, right?" She smirked.

Bella had laughed at this statement and slipped on the shirt. Rachel had then proceeded to sort out Bella's hair, she brushed out the tangled strands and then pinned the sides up to the top of her head, pulling out a few strands to soften the look. She left the back of her hair flowing down her back. The last part of the makeover was the application of makeup. Bella hardly ever used the stuff but she allowed Rachel to apply a bit of mascara and some lipstick. She had to admit Jacob's sister had done an amazing job.

"Thanks..." she turned and gave Rachel a big smile.

Rachel yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "Don't bother thanking me girl. I only did it because I was bored. Where are those two morons..." she complained as she left her room leaving Bella behind.

Bella giggled and turned back to the mirror. She knew Rachel had been bluffing, she recalled the animated look on Jacob's sister face as she worked to transform her look. Bella gave one last twirl in front of the mirror before following Rachel back into the main living room.

XXXXXX

Three more hours passed before Jacob and Paul arrived back at the house. They were exhausted, injured and most of all starving. Neither one had managed to beat the other; they were far too evenly matched. They knew that the girls were going to be pissed at them when they found out they had been fighting again.

When Jacob stumbled tiredly into the house, Bella shrieked in shock at his sorry state. She took in the scratches and bruises covering his torso and ran over to him, running her hands over his skin. "Oh, Jake...what happened, baby? Were you attacked?"

Paul, who had followed him inside, waited for Rachel to run over to him like Bella had to Jake, but she was not so easily fooled. She stood immobile, arms crossed as she glared at him. "You've been fighting again, haven't you?" She yelled at him.

"It was Jake's fault..."Paul whined. "He was the one who attacked Sam." He held out his arms pleadingly for Rachel, but she ignored him.

"You are definitely not getting any after that..." She seethed. Turning around swiftly Rachel retreated to her room, slamming the door violently.

A tired grin crossed Jacob's face as he laughed at Paul's dilemma. He turned his attention back to Bella who was no longer looking worried about him; in fact she was wearing the exact same pissed off expression that Rachel had displayed moments before.

"You are not getting any either Jacob Black..." she declared poking him in the chest. She quickly followed Rachel's example and stalked off to his room, slamming the door.

The two boys stared after them feeling completely stupefied. What the hell had just happened?

_**A/N-Uh oh Jake and Paulie are in trouble. How will they make it up to Rachel and Bella? Any suggestions? LOL, thanks for reading! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Jealousy**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Eleven**

Jacob stalked back down the hallway. He had been pleading with Bella for the last fifteen minutes to come out of his room and talk. He had apologised for fighting again with Paul but she was remaining stubbornly behind closed doors. Rachel too had not yet emerged. Paul had tried bribing her with all sorts of treats but she refused to listen to him, yelling through the door that actions spoke louder than words. Paul had let out a frustrated growl before storming off.

As Jacob entered the living room he glanced over toward the kitchen and saw Paul rummaging through the cupboards. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked him curiously.

"Trying to find some decent food, I am gonna cook Rach a meal." Paul muttered. He knelt down and finally found something as he began chucking potatoes onto the counter and then some of the fresh vegetables that Billy had purchased very recently.

"You can't cook..." Jacob retaliated as he edged nearer to get a better view. "Rach won't be impressed with any old slop."

Paul turned and shot him a glare. "She loves my cooking. I have to say for such a slim, petite girl she has a huge appetite. You should have seen the way she stuffed in the chicken lasagne I made for her the other day..."

Jacob's mouth dropped open. "You made chicken lasagne?" He questioned disbelievingly.

"Shut yer mouth Jake. Don't look so shocked, yes I did. But if I find out that you have told any of the pack I will get you." Paul said fiercely. He reached for the knife and began to chop the vegetables up in an expert fashion.

A smug grin spread across Jacob's face. Perhaps he could use this knowledge of Paul's hidden cooking skills to his advantage. It would score him points with Bells if she thought he had cooked her a delicious meal. He sauntered into the kitchen and threw his arm over Paul's shoulders companionably. Paul shrugged his arm off and gave him another glare. "No..."

Jacob frowned. "What do you mean no..."

"I am not cooking for Bella just so you can score. Do something on your own..." he turned back to chopping the vegetables.

"Oh come on Paul, you know I can't boil water without setting fire to the kitchen. Look I will make you a deal, you cook and I will keep my mouth shut about your extracurricular cooking activities..." Jacob bargained with him.

"You wouldn't dare," Paul growled, waving the knife in Jacob's direction. "What about the bro code?"

Jacob just gave him another smug grin. "Oh I wouldn't tell the others outright, but you know me it just might slip out when I am on patrol. Think of what fun Quil and Embry will have with the image of you cooking up a storm in my kitchen wrapped in a frilly apron."

"You wouldn't..." Paul huffed.

"Oh yes I would..." Jacob leaned back against the kitchen cupboards and began to laugh at the mental picture he had painted.

Paul began to shake with anger, he breathed deeply through his nose to try and calm himself down. He didn't want to start another fight with Jacob. Rachel was pissed off enough as it was. For the first time in his life he backed down from a fight. "Only this once, Black and you will be helping." He seethed.

Jacob hit Paul on the back. "Thanks Paulie, what would you like me to do?"

XXXXXX

Bella lay on Jacob's bed and stared up at the ceiling. She had been stuck in there for an hour and she was beginning to get hungry. Her resolve began to melt away as she smelt the delicious aroma of roast chicken that was seeping under the door. Her stomach rumbled and she grimaced. Perhaps she would just sneak out and see who was cooking. It must be Rachel, if Jacob' sister had decided to forgive Paul then maybe she should take the higher ground and let Jacob know that she was prepared to get past his stupid behaviour this time. Anyway she was starving and her mouth watered at the thought of eating the roast chicken.

Feeling magnanimous Bella floated out of Jacob's room, following the scent of the delicious smelling dinner. She was so intent on following the smell that she didn't notice Rachel sneak out of her room. The two girls collided with each other, letting out duplicate shrieks.

"What is wrong with you woman?" Rachel yelled at Bella as she rubbed at her head. She had bumped it on the wall.

Bella groaned and struggled to get to her feet. "I didn't see you..." she admitted.

Rachel gave her a dirty look. "How could you not see me? What are you doing sneaking around anyway? I thought you were pissed at Jake..."

"I am...I mean was but I know that you have been cooking for Paul, so I thought that as you have decided to forgive him that I would do the same with your brother..." Bella finally regained her footing and held out her hand to help Rachel up.

Rachel batted her hand away angrily. "Cooking for that ass? I came out to check whether it was you who had backed down. Jake is always blathering on about your skills in the kitchen. It's the reason he probably keeps you around. Honestly the pack has bottomless pits for stomachs."

Bella narrowed her eyes at Jacob's sister. "How dare you? Jake loves me for more than my cooking skills. I have other talents..."

Rachel eyed her dubiously. "Really and what are they? Tripping over your own feet on a regular basis? I think you pretend to be clumsy so my dolt of a brother has to carry you everywhere..."

Bella's hands clenched into fists, "And what talents do you have, apart from being rude and complaining about everything. I am surprised Paul puts up with it. You must give him constant earache..." She yelled back at her.

Rachel rose to her feet and gasped with shock. She couldn't believe Bella's audacity. "I have plenty of talents, girlfriend, I give Paulie everything he needs. I am not a Miss Prissy Pants like you..." she taunted her.

Bella was not having that; she launched herself at Rachel and pulled the other's girls hair. Rachel yelled out and kicked at Bella's leg. The two girls began to scrap with each other, hurling insults as they fought.

XXXXXX

Jacob and Paul were just putting the finishing touches to the meal when their sensitive ears picked up on the girls yelling. They exchanged a shocked glance before running out into the hallway. They were even more stunned to see the girls rolling around on the floor fighting. Jacob immediately grabbed hold of Bella and yanked her away from his sister, while Paul did the same with Rachel. The two girls lay limp in their respective boyfriend's arms breathing heavily.

"What is going on here Rach?" Paul asked her as he held her up.

"She insulted me, Paulie..." Rachel whined as she pointed at a red faced Bella.

"Jake she called me Miss Prissy Pants..." Bella blabbed as she gazed up at Jacob with a hurt expression in her brown eyes.

Jacob and Paul exchanged another look before bursting into gales of laughter. The two girls stared at them in disbelief as they held their stomachs and literally let go.

"What's so funny?" Rachel snapped as she glared at Paul.

"Yeah Jake, why are you laughing like this?" Bella demanded stamping her foot.

"You two are..." Jacob said breathlessly as he tried to reign in his mirth. "There's you lecturing us about fighting and you've just done it yourselves..."

"Sorry Rach but come on you two sound like little girls who can't get your own way..." Paul leaned back against the wall as he tried to regain his breath.

Rachel regarded him thoughtfully before the corners of her mouth began to twitch as she tried to suppress a smile, he was right. Bella too felt her lips truing up into a smile and she suddenly turned to Rachel to apologise. "I'm sorry; I have been an idiot..."

"Well, maybe I was a bit at fault myself, "Rachel conceded grudgingly. "I accept your apology..."

Bella gritted her teeth; she knew that it was just Rachel's way. She forced another smile before swiftly turning back to Jacob. "What's that lovely smell?" she asked instead.

"Oh, Pa...I mean we cooked you girl's a meal..." Jacob said brightly.

Bella stared up at Jacob in confusion. "You can't cook; you can't even boil water..."

Paul snickered at this statement. Jacob shot him a glare before turning back to Bella and throwing his arm over her shoulders. "I've been practising honey. Come and have a taste..."

"Well it smells nice..." Bella admitted as her stomach gurgled again. "Lead the way Jake..."

Jacob gave her happy grin as they headed off toward the kitchen. Rachel and Paul lagged behind. She glanced up at him curiously. "Why are you letting my brother take all the credit here? This is not like you..." she asked him.

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "The moron has no social skills whatsoever. I am just trying to help him out with the girl..."

A smirk crossed Rachel's face. "He blackmailed you, didn't he?"

Paul pretended to look offended before lifting her up in his arms and placing a passionate kiss on her mouth. Rachel returned his kisses fiercely. "How about we skip the dinner and make up elsewhere?" she purred in his ear.

Paul wrapped his strong arms around her as he nodded eagerly. "You read my mind sweetheart..."

Rachel giggled as he carried her swiftly back to her room and shut the door.

XXXXXX

Bella tucked into the roast dinner eagerly, she literally shovelled the food into her mouth. Jacob was astonished, she was actually beating him. "You like it then?"

"Wow Jake, "Bella said with her mouth full. "This is heavenly. Seriously now that I know you can cook like this I think I need to let you make the dinner."

Jacob stiffened his fork halfway to his mouth. "Me? Nah Bells, you are a much better cook. I love your food..."

Bella shook her head. "No way, Jake, actually I was thinking you could cook this meal for my dad, he would love it and it would score points with him."

"No way, Bells, your dad has a very discerning palette. I wouldn't want to spoil his taste buds with this..."Jacob hedged.

Bella giggled at his words. "Discerning palette? Where did that come from?"

Jacob gave in. "Paul made most of this okay. He said that Rachel has a discerning palette, whatever that means. I just stole his phrase..."

Bella gave him a teasing smile. "I can't believe that Paul actually cooked this. Rachel must be really special to him..."

"Yeah, spose so...you're really special to me." Jacob reached out and took hold of her hand.

"I know that, Jake. You may not be able to cook but you have many other talents."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah and what are my talents?"

Before Bella could answer, they heard loud moans coming from the direction of Rachel's room. They both winced at the same time. "Garage?" Jacob asked Bella quickly.

"Yeah, garage..." she agreed.

Jacob gave her one of his sunny smiles and took hold of her hand as he led her out of the house.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


End file.
